


The Reason I Came

by imadra_blue



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Almost porn, Canon - Video Game, Flash Fic, M/M, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders forgets the reason he came when Fenris answers the door naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason I Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tevinterhexe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterhexe/gifts).



> Kiss Prompt Fic written for [Tevinterhexe on Tumblr](http://imadra-blue.tumblr.com/post/99310307769/could-you-write-88-naked-at-the-door-kiss-for), who requested, "Could you write #88 (Naked-at-the-Door Kiss) for Fenris/Anders, please?"

"You’re naked," Anders said stupidly, staring down at Fenris. He still had his hand raised to knock on the door. It didn't immediately occur to him to drop his hand, not when presented with the nude form of one of the most beautiful men in Thedas. He resented that immensely. Someone as frustratingly blind and angry as Fenris shouldn't be allowed to look that damn good.

Fenris didn't seem particularly ashamed about being caught without a stitch of clothing on. “I thought someone else was coming tonight. Why are you here, mage?” he asked, gripping his wooden door frame. Everything he said always came in the form of a snarl when around Anders, but for once Anders didn't care. He was too busy studying the intricate patterns of lyrium winding its way over Fenris's dusky skin. It curled and branched down his sculpted chest, across his flat stomach, over his hard thighs. Between those thighs was a small white patch of hair and a thick uncut cock. A desire to devour it flashed through Anders.

"Hm?" Anders asked, forgetting Fenris's question. He hadn't been this aroused in years. He thought Justice had burnt most of that out of him, but apparently Justice forgot something. As always in situations like these, he felt grateful for his robes.

Fenris snapped his fingers under Anders's nose. “My eyes are up here.”

Anders glanced up. Fenris didn't seem particularly angry—or rather no more angry than usual—though he had one dark eyebrow arched as he studied Anders. “Sorry, I was looking at your head.” He did not need to specify which one.

"Was that supposed to be cute?" Fenris rolled his eyes. "I asked why you’re here."

"Oh. Well… who were you expecting at the door that you show up naked to greet them?"

"I fail to see how that is any of your business. Your presence at my home, however, is my business. So confess."

"I forgot."

"You… forgot?"

"It’s not my fault." Anders let his gaze drift back down Fenris’s body and licked his lips before he could stop himself. "You made me forget, dressed like that."

"Dressed like what? I’m naked, as you so astutely observed when I answered the door."

"Exactly."

"Whatever it was, it doesn't seem important. Feel free to crawl back under your rock, Anders." Fenris moved to close the door, but Anders held out to push it back open. Fenris's brow furrowed and he tilted his head. "Do you remember now?"

"You said my name."

"What?"

"You said my name, not ‘mage’."

Fenris studied him, his green eyes glittering intently. “So?”

"So I forgot why I came here, but apparently whoever you were waiting for isn't coming. It’s already past midnight."

"She doesn't always come," Fenris said. He glared and tried to close the door again, but Anders continued to hold it open. Fenris could have easily slammed the door shut on Anders's arm--he had that strength--but he hesitated, as if waiting for Anders to do something interesting.

Anders smirked. “She, huh? Don’t have to try very hard to figure out who, then. She’s probably busy with someone else.”

"And she is free to do so."

"Then are you free to be busy with someone else?"

"Of course, I am free to do whatever I want, I am—" Fenris blinked. "Wait, what are you asking?"

Anders took Fenris by his slim shoulders and drew him close. Fenris, to his surprise, put up no resistance. When Anders leaned down to kiss him, Fenris tilted his head up to meet Anders's lips, his skin warming under Anders's touch. The kiss was hungry, wet, just the way Anders liked it, sending sparks of pleasure all throughout his body. As his cock twitched, Anders slid his fingers over Fenris's skin, stumbling over battle scars and hard muscle. It amazed him how Fenris could be so slender, yet still so strong.

"Can I be that someone else tonight?" Anders whispered between kisses.

"So long as you keep you damn mouth shut about it." Fenris's eyes glinted in the weak light. "And about anything having to do with magic."

Anders leaned down to kiss Fenris's jaw, sucking lightly before pulling back. “Sure you want that?” he whispered, snaking his fingers around Fenris's cock. “I’m very good with my mouth.”

Fenris shivered. “Then prove it.”


End file.
